kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mince
Planet Kinniku|family = Meat Alexandria (son) Medium Rare (daughter) Galbi Liver (daughter) Musaka Alexandria (ancestor) Miche (relative)|japanese_voice = Naoki Tatsuta|english_voice = Darren Dunstan}} Mince is the long-lost father of Meat Alexandria. He is in charge of the Superhuman Council, and also helps to arranges Mantaro Kinniku's matches against the Gruesome Threesome. About Mince is Chief of the Churrasco Tribe. He is revealed to Meat's long-lost father during the Gruesome Threesome Arc, specifically during Mantaro's fight with Bone Cold. It is at this point when he is murdered by Bone Cold, although this was changed in the 4Kids dub to a 'broken hip'. Mince reappears at a later date as a spirit/hallucination to other characters, while an image of him appears in the Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament as the computerized image of his ancestor (who shares an uncanny resemblance). Story He appears at the Superhuman Council Assembly Hall on Planet Kinniku, where he engages Mantaro in a discussion, alongside other important characters of the older generation. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 79 He often witnesses the matches, such as the match with Fork the Giant, and he is respectful to Check Mate and offers him a seat beside him to watch the match. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 87 Mince also appears on the beach, between the match with Hanzo and Bone Cold, where he momentarily bonds with Meat and asks him about his life. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 103 It is revealed Mince is on a most-wanted list, with Bone Cold out to assassinate him. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 105 Mince is kidnapped by Bone Cold and held hostage in Shuri Castle in Okinawa, and placed in the jaws of a stone dragon, which Bone Cold elbow drops upon whenever Mince tries to hide his secret. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 108 It is during the Mantaro Kinniku vs. Bone Cold match that Mince reveals he knows Bone Cold's secret, implying that he will speak it should Bone Cold force Mince to reveal his secret, and - afraid of his upbringing being outed - Bone Cold threatens to kill him. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 111 Bone Cold reveals that Mince is Meat's father, after having sold his son to the Kinniku family for money, and - as Mince tries to stop the revelation from going further - he is stabbed in the stomach by Bone Cold. Mince reveals to Meat that Bone Cold was partially telling the truth, but that he loved Meat very much, and that they only gave Meat away so that he could protect the universe. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 112 Mince reiterates that he loves Meat and always watched over him, and he can pass happily knowing his son became such a great Chojin, before he dies in Meat's arms. Mince's body is taken to a chapel of rest. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 113 Trivia * The Italian dub keeps Mince (called Master Minch) alive, but makes clear that - while he will survive - he will likely be crippled for life. References 'Navigation' Category:Kinnikuman Nisei characters Category:Permanently Deceased Characters Category:Characters from Planet Kinniku Category:Churrasco Clan